


something in the rain

by lovrenes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Umbrella Scene, adrienette supremacy, i love reading angst but suck at writing it so ur welcome, i only wrote a couple hundreds words a chapter, i wrote this listening to the umbrelle scene music, it’s like really short, kiss, lol multi chaptered, lolz, miraculous - Freeform, plz enjoy hahahahha, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrenes/pseuds/lovrenes
Summary: Marinette is in love with Adrien Agreste. It’s no secret.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! this is my first multi-chapter story on here, idk when exactly i’ll be updating but hopefully soon. i haven’t edited this yet, so it might be bad i’ll get to it later probably lol ... anyways thanks for reading!! i hope you guys enjoy i spend lots of time on this and all i want is for people to like it ... okay story starts now hehe

Marinette fell in love with Adrien Agreste. 

It’s no secret, even if she could try and act like she didn’t, nothing could ever help her heart eyes. She fell no irreversibly in love with him, his fluffy blonde hair, his stunning green eyes, the slight dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. If anything was the true reason though, it was his laugh. 

She remembers that day so clearly, Adrien handing her umbrella, chuckling as she closed it in on herself. It stung a bit when the metal hit her face. She didn’t feel it until he walked away. She didn’t feel his warmth either. It felt weird. 

he stuttered goodbye, he looked back before heading into the car and waved softly. Tikki teased her as she stood like a fool in the rain. 

It was a good day, she decided as she walked home. Her mom greeted her, then her dad. Then she ate dinner with them and told them everything. Maybe not everything. But it was enough. 

Then of course, life went on. Adrien’s birthday, her gift was delivered but at what cost. Then she gave him another gift, this time just for good luck. Then he returned the favor—she wouldn’t have minded if he didn’t— and now she’s worn the same cheap charm bracelet for the past 6 months. 

And then New York happened. 

Not that she fell out of love—in fact just the opposite. She fell harder and harder and every second since she’s felt like she could tumble to the ground. Marinette doesn’t think it’ll be bad. She had a feel someone will hold her. No matter what, that someone will probably be blond. 

Adrien and her watched the sunrise on the plane ride there, he left before they could watch it one last time but he smiled tightly before he went inside the car. Just like the first time. She ran after him. She feel just a few yards away and sobbed in the wet New York streets. Alya found her and she fought a villain or two. With Chat Noir, much to her surprise. 

And then something wonderfully unpredictable happened. Marinette came home from America absolutely exhausted. She greeted her parent, their smiles were way too large but she ignored it and assumed it had something to do with the fact that she had come home. 

She walked up the stares begrudgingly, her suitcase bumping on every stair below her. The door to the top floor of their apartment creaked as she opened it, then it made the slightest noise as it hit something on the floor.

White converse. Strange. 

Then she noticed the pair of feet barely peaking out of the couch. Then a blond tuft of hair—no. 

Her eyes widened in shock, and she creeped closer, avoiding any possible sounds before looking finding a passed out Adrien Agreste on her sofa. 

“Adrien,” She whispered shakily. He stirred. She could now hear his breathing quite clearly. She wasn’t expecting anything like this. Her legs collapsed onto the floor, not too hard, thankfully, but loudly. Adrien now had fully woken up, looking at Marinette with a large smile.   
“Hey Marinette!” She then screamed.


	2. two

Marinette then flew backwards, eyes still wide. Adrien got up to help up, immediately at her side with a concerned face. She was blushing bright red, the exhaustion from earlier faded away for a couple seconds and they stared at each other for a minute or two. Adrien broke away first, hands sheepishly rubbing his neck. 

“Are you okay?” He ask gently. Marinette nods and stands up. 

“Yeah!!! I’m totally fine!” She replied, squeaking. His eyes told her he wasn’t convinced. “Adrien, I’m fine, i pinkie promise. I’m just very surprised to see you her.”

“Okay,” Adrien trails off. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here, right?” Marinette nods.

“I’m here to see you!” She also passed out right there. Adrien wanted to see her. He wanted to see her? HE WANTED TO SEE HER! He chuckles at her pout. 

“You’re not joking, right?”

“Why would I be joking? You’re like one of my closest friends,” He looks confused.

“But what about Nino? Or Alya? Chloe?” 

“What about them?”

“Well they’re your friends too— why not see them. Why me?”

“Oh,” Adrien says. His face lowers but she can feel a frown forming. “You don’t want me here.” 

“Huh?” Marinette replies, just as confused as she was when she first got inside. “Of course I want you here, but why? Why choose me when—“

“I don’t know,” He sighs before falling back onto the couch. His head leans back and he pats the spot next to him, gesturing to sit with him. But who is she to refuse? “I’m going to be completely honest, I really don’t know. You feel so familiar and I think you might just be my home.”

A small awkward pause fills the room with absolute silence. Adrien’s blushing bright red now, his face is contorted in some sorta way that makes him look adorable and Marinette can’t help but heat up either. 

“I’m so sorry.. that sounds creepy,” He hides his face in his hands. She stays silent. “You know what? Maybe I should go. It was nice seeing you, Marin—“ 

He got up quickly, slinging his bag around his shoulder and walking towards the door. But Marinette couldn’t help it. She walked right back to him and met his eyes. They were so much brighter than she remember. But She doesn’t have time to remember. 

Because she holds his face in her hands, gets onto her tip-toes and kisses him.


End file.
